glomun2020fandomcom-20200213-history
Ecclesiarch Kater Felrian
Ecclesiarch Kater Felrian is a Secorian who now serves as the High Ecclesiarch of the Adeptus Ministorum. He was once a member of the Cardassian Order but resigned when his dear friend, Karl Franz, left to become the emperor of the Imperium of Andarra. He retired to Eridanus V, a cardinal world under the Adeptus Ministorum, where he would convert to the Imperial Creed. Early Life Kater Felrian was born into high society. His family was among the richest families in the New Republic, amassing much of its wealth from various illegal businesses. He was obsessed in emulating his father, so much so that he gained his pompous demeanour—a trait that would benefit him greatly during his years as a priest. As he entered adulthood, Kater grew up to be a selfish and entitled man who sought only to uphold, even grow, his family's criminal heritage. However, his life would forever be changed when, on one night, after partaking in his perverted activities, he received a vision—a hooded woman glowing brightly against a golden background; a battle wrought with tragedy; a dying galaxy consumed by war, held together by the same woman he saw earlier, this time adorned with a beautiful white gown, its silk punctuated by small beads of gems unknown to mortal men. When he woke up, his minds were riddled with questions: Who was this woman? What was that war he saw? Why did he receive that dream? He wanted answers. After that day, dressed in a tattered brown hood, he left behind his decadent lifestyle in search of answers. Life in the Cardassian Order Kater entered the Cardassian Order in 670.M21 A.D. In his early years in the order, he was deeply frustrated with his lack of answers, but over time, he melded his frustration into a thirsting passion for knowledge. He trained hard under the greatest masters of the order, unlocking the many secrets of the aether, though his abilities would never reach the same capabilities as a natural-born psyker. By the time Karl Franz entered the Cardassian Order in 674.M21 A.D., Kater had already established himself as a legendary member of the Order, known for his immense knowledge regarding the nature of the aether. However, he never left behind his cocky attitude—a trait that gained the admiration and hatred of the members in the Cardassian Order. He mentored Karl in the ways of the aether, travelling the galaxy alongside his apprentice, exploring new worlds whilst unleashing Karl's full potential as a psychic. It was around this time where he was introduced to the Imperial Creed, a religion that worships the Mother of Mothers as the deity of all mankind. He was particularly interested in Anathema, for she fits the description of the woman he saw in his vision many years ago. Kater left the order around the same time as Karl since he thought that he was not getting the answers he wanted from the order. Landing on Eridanus V When Kater arrived on Eridanus V, he was immediately greeted with hostility by the xenophobic residents of the planet. He had heard of the infamous human xenophobia, but this was the first time he saw it in full display. However, he became determined to teach his wisdom to the narrow-minded peoples of the Imperium, accepting the belief that the vision he received was an ordained message by the Mother of Mothers. He converted to the Imperial Creed, a move that was unheard of in the Imperium. Regardless, after his priestly trials, he was fully accepted into the order, seen as an equal to most priests as they revere the same deity. Life as a Priest Kater dedicated most of his time travelling across the Imperium, teaching the various peoples of the Imperium of the divinity of the Mother of Mothers, that her holy embrace can be felt even to the most remote planet in the universe. S Category:Delegates